Together Forever ?
by Futakou
Summary: Misaki and Usui graduate from Seika High. They faced a lot of obstacles to be together. After fighting all the obstacles , they are finally together now, but not for long. There is one more obstacle;Time. Both of them have to go in separate roads in order to continue their higher studies. Will their roads be united again in the upcoming future ?
1. Chapter 1

A few days after graduating…..

*Misaki's walking home from Maid Latte . *

Misaki: Uff..today's work was tiring .The café was overflowing with customers. I wonder why? Maybe because summer's starting. It would have been hard for Usui too. Cooking food for so many people is more tiring than serving them. By the way what's today's date ?

*She takes her mobile to check the date.*

Oh my God! I have completely forgotten about it. Today's the day of the results for my exams.

*She starts running and she reaches her home.*

I'm back mother.

Misaki's mom: Welcome back Misaki. Why are you panting so hardly ? Did you run and come ? Sit down and have some rest. I'll make some tea for you.

Misaki: I'm alright. Did we get any letters today ?

Misaki's mom: Sorry Misaki, but I was at the grocery store today to buy some vegetables. You should ask Suzuna. She's been home all day.

*Suzuna enters the hall.*

Suzuna:Nee chan, there was a letter for you.

*Misaki grabs the letter and starts reading it.*

Misaki's mom:Well…. What does it say?

Misaki: Mother, I've scored good marks in my exams and I've got a scholarship in a university in Tokyo!

Misaki's mom: Congragulations Misaki. You deserve it. You worked so hard after all.

Suzuna: That's great nee-chan. We can celebrate this with some sweets.

Misaki: But Suzuna, we can't waste money in sweets right now. We have to save money. I'll have to travel to Tokyo.

Suzuna: Don't worry nee-chan. I won a mail prize today and I got lots of sweets.

Misaki: Suzuna, you never forget to enter in the mail prize contest do you ?

*Suzuna laughs*

After some time, in Misaki's room…..

*Misaki takes her mobile and calls Usui.*

Usui: Hello Ayuzawa…. What's up ? why are you calling me so late at this hour ? Did something happen ?

Misaki: No…no everything's fine here. So what are the results of your exams?

Usui: Damn, I forgot about it. Wait I'll go and check my letter box.

By the way , how did you do in your exams ?

Misaki:Oh I did very well . I've got a scholarship in a university in Tokyo. They have said me to go and meet the principal next month .

Usui: Oh , that's good.

*He opens the letter box , finds his letter and reads it.*

Misaki: So….did you read your letter ?

Usui: Yeah Ayuzawa, I've done pretty well. They say that I can join in any colleage I want in Japan.

*Misaki's astonished .*

Misaki: What? Really…..that's great. So which colleage are you going to join ?

Usui: I want to become a doctor, so I'll be joining a medical colleage. There's this colleage in Britain which has excellent facilities . So I'll probably join there.

Misaki: Idiot Usui! Why Britian ? The Duke despises you. Won't you get into trouble ?

Usui: Don't worry. My grandpa won't interfere in my matters anymore.

Misaki: What about Gerrad ? Won't he cause any trouble to you ?

Usui: Nah, he's probably glad that I got banished from the castle.

…..Aren't you forgetting something Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Is it about the money ? Don't worry. Mother says that we are not in such a bad situation as I

think and besides I've saved some money by working at Maid Latte. So I can manage.

Usui: No, its not about the money. We are going to different places. We will be far away from each

other. We can't see each other everyday.

Misaki: Oh Usui , I'm going to miss you very much.

Usui: I'll miss you too Ayuzawa. Hey listen, since its Sunday tomorrow and we don't have much time to spend together , shall we got out ?

Misaki: Alright. So where do we meet ?

Usui: I'll come to your home in the morning to pick you up.

Misaki: Okay then…. Meet you tomorrow.

Good night and bye.

Usui: Bye Ayuzawa.

*Misaki lies down on her bed thinking about Usui and she drifts off to sleep. *


	2. Chapter 2

*Misaki wakes up. Even though she's sleepy, she's very anxious.*

Misaki: *Yawn* Oh I woke up quite early today. Its just 7:15 a.m.

*She washes her face and goes downstairs. Misaki's mom is cooking. *

Misaki: Good morning mother.

Misaki's mom: Good morning Misaki. You woke up quite early today.

Misaki: Usui's taking me out today, so I have to get ready.

Misaki's Mom : Oh…. That's good. Finally you're doing things which a normal high schooler would do.

Do it more often, you need not stress yourself so much.

Misaki: Huh…? Since we'll be going to different places, we thought we should hang out a bit while we're

together, that's all….

Misaki's Mom: Alright. Go on and get dressed. I'll prepare you some breakfast.

Misaki : Okay.

*She goes upstairs. *

I wonder where we'll be going today ? Anyway, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with Usui I'll be

happy . I want to look really cute today.

*She opens her closet.*

Which dress should I wear ?... Should I wear a pant and a T-shirt? Nah… those are my casual

clothes. Ahh… there's the frock which Aoi Chan made for me. Yes, I'll wear this.

*She wears the frock and puts her hair in a side pony, leaving her bangs on her forehead and she goes downstairs . *

Misaki's Mom: Misaki! You look gorgeous!

Misaki: Thank you mother.

*As she finishes up her breakfast, the door bell rings. *

Oh! It must be Usui. Thank goodness I woke up early

*She goes and opens the door.*

Usui: Good morning Ayuzawa. Here, these flowers are for you.

Misaki: Usui, you didn't have to take so much trouble to buy me flowers. * She takes them and puts

them in the vase. *

Usui: Ayuzawa, you look very beautiful in that frock.

*Misaki blushes. *

Misaki: Thank you ,Usui.

Mother , I'm leaving now. Goodbye.

Misaki's Mom : Ok, bye . Have a good time together.

*They both start walking towards the train station .*

Misaki: So where are you taking me Usui ?

Usui: You'll see when we reach there. I'm sure you'll love that place. We'll take the train.

Misaki: Why don't you just tell me, you perverted alien ?

Usui: Oh , Ayuzawa are you hoping that we'll be going to some place where we can do naughty things ?

Misaki: Idiot Usui.

*They get into the train and reach their destination. They get off the train and start walking. *

Usui: Come on now, its not far from the station.

*They walk a little further and they reach the place. *

Misaki : Wow, this is such a huge amusement park!

Usui: Yeah. Hmm… which ride should we go on first ? How about the roller coaster ?

Misaki: Okay.

*They go on the roller coaster, swinging ship, bumping cars, water slide, wavepool and lots of other rides.*

Usui: How were the rides Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Oh! They were all amazing. We had so much together. I can't wait to go on the next ride.

Usui: Let me see what other rides are remaining.* He takes his map and checks.* Hmm… there aren't so many rides left now. There's only the ferris wheel, the magic show, maze and the haunted house.

Misaki: WHAT? The HAUNTED HOUSE ?

Usui:Yes, why? Are you scared Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Haha.. me ? No way . I'm not scared of ghosts . They are not real.

Usui: Oh, I there isn't any problem going to the haunted house. *He tells this in a teasing way.*

Misaki: Come on Usui, we'll go have some food. I'm really hungry.

Usui: Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. After having some food, we'll go to the haunted house.

*They go to the food court , have some food and juice.*

Usui: I'm so full. The food was really tasty here. Come on Ayuzawa , lets go .

*Misaki abruptly grabs the map from Usui and sees. *

Misaki: The maze is the nearest ride from here . So lets go there. (She does this hoping to delay as much as she can in the maze so that it will get late and they will not be able to go the haunted house. )

Usui: Okay.

* They walk a little further and they reach the maze. Usui spots the haunted house. *

Look Ayuzawa, there's the haunted house. We can go there after the maze.

Misaki: Alright.

*They enter the maze.*

Whoa… this seems to be a big maze. Its going to take a long time to find the exit.

Usui: We'll see.

*They start walking. They take a path in the right and go a little further and reach a dead end. So they return back and go on the left and find numerous roads. They take one of the roads and continue walking. *

Usui: You know Ayuzawa, the haunted house in this amusement park is one of the most scariest

haunted house in Japan!

*Misaki's Shocked. *

Misaki :Uh… really ?

Usui: Yeah, its gonna be real fun , especially for you.

Misaki: What do you mean by that ? Idiot Usui.

Usui: Nothing, you'll see . *Usui smirks.*

*With Usui's extraordinary abilities, they find the exit of the maze in no time.*

Usui: That was easy. We found the exit very quickly.

Misaki: Yes, we reached the exit a little earlier than I expected.

Usui: Hurry up, we have to go to the haunted house.

Misaki: "Oh no, what do I do now ? He's so determined to go to the haunted house. He just wants to

tease me again, seeing the scared look on my face. I have no choice. I just have to face it."

*They reach the haunted house. *

Usui: Ah… here it is. Time to test your bravery Ayuzawa.

*They enter the haunted house.*

Misaki: Its pretty dark in here and silent too. Are you sure you want to do this Usui ?

Usui: Of course I want to . I've been waiting to come to this place for a long time .

Will you be fine Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Yeah , I'll be just fine.

*Misaki holds Usui's hand and starts walking forward. The path gets darker and darker. There are sounds of creaking doors and evil laughter. Then suddenly a black hooded figure comes towards Misaki out of the darkness and starts screaming. Misaki's startled . In fear, she leaves Usui's hand and starts running in some direction and get separated. *


	3. Chapter 3

*Misaki keeps on screaming and running. After a while she stops. *

Misaki: Oh no, I've left Usui. I don't even know the way back.

Usui, Usui, where are you ?

*She receives no answer. *

What do I do now ? Its so dark over here and its so creepy. I have to find Usui soon.

*She starts walking further. The evil laughter keeps on continuing and then suddenly something

cold slithers near her leg.*

Misaki: Aarg! What was that ? This place seems to be endless.

*She hears some footsteps behind her.*

Who's there? Usui, is that you? Show yourself.

*But no one appears. The sound of the footsteps is coming closer and closer. Misaki starts

running again. Then someone grabs her arm and pull her near a wall and corners her.*

Misaki: What are you doing ? Who's this ? Its so dark over here and I can't see you. Usui, if its you , stop

playing pranks on me.

Tora Igarashi: I'm not Usui. Don't you recognize me now ?

Misaki: Wait… I've heard this voice somewhere….. Tora is that you ?

Tora : Yes, finally. Long time no see Misaki.

Misaki : What are you doing ? Let go of me.

*She reaches for her phone but Tora knocks it off her hand. *

Misaki: What do you want from me ?

Tora : Oh, nothing in particular .I happened to be in this area to deal with some business . I just saw you

entering the haunted house by coincidence.

*He moves closer to Misaki's lips. Their lips are separated only by an inch. *

Anyway I just wanted to tell you that we'll be meeting each other soon enough.

Misaki : Huh..? What do you mean by that ?

Tora : You'll see it very soon.

Where's your boyfriend ? Is he lurking around somewhere here ?

So goodbye but not for long . I'll be meeting you pretty soon.

*He walks away. Misaki bends down and searches for her phone. *

Misaki : I wonder what he meant by that ? Meeting each other soon, talking such stupid things .

As if I would agree to meet him.

Ah! Here it is.

*She finds her phone. She hears some footsteps again .*

Misaki : "I wonder who it is now ? "

Who's there ?

Usui : Ayuzawa, its me.

Misaki : Thank God , its you Usui.

*She hugs Usui.*

Usui :What happened Ayuzawa ? Were you very scared without me ? Your forehead is full of

sweat .

Misaki : No, its nothing. Come we'll find an exit to this place.

*They both start to search for the exit.*

Misaki : "I better not tell Usui anything about Tora or he may worry too much about me . I guess I just

have to keep it for myself. "

Usui: See, there's the exit . Come lets go.

*They exit the haunted house. *

Usui: Ayuzawa, you look a bit tensed . Come we'll go to the ferris wheel, that may cool you

down.

*They walk towards the ferris wheel without talking anything. Misaki keeps on thinking about

her encounter with Tora. They reach the ferris wheel. Usui buys the tickets and the get into one of the

cars. The ferris wheel travels a little upwards and stops. *

Usui: How is the view from here Ayuzawa ? The city looks so beautiful. Go on , have a look.

*Misaki leans towards the window beside her and sees. *

Misaki : Yeah, it is very beautiful. Since its getting dark , all the lights are on . So the city is filled with

lights .

*Usui holds Misaki's hands . Miskai blushes. *

Usui: You know Ayuzawa, you look really adorable in this dress.

*Misaki blushes more. Usui touches the ring on Misaki's finger (the ring which Usui gave to Misaki when they got engaged.)*

Misaki : I really love this ring Usui.

Usui : Yeah, I know .

*He kisses Misaki. The ferris wheel starts moving down and when it reaches near the ground, Misaki and Usui get off. *

Misaki: So this is the last place we'll be going out for a while. I wonder when we'll go out again ?

Usui : Don't worry . We have our whole life to go out . Only these few years we will be separated .

*They exit the amusement park.*

Usui: I'll drop you home.

*They take the train and Usui leaves Misaki at her home and returns to his home. Misaki enters her home.*

Misaki's Mom : How was it Misaki ? Did you have fun together ?

Misaki : Yeah mom. I'm going to sleep now, I'm feeling very tired after this long day. So good night.

Misaki's Mom : Good night.

*Misaki's goes upstairs to her room and changes into her night clothes. *

Misaki : That damn idiot spoiled the day , saying things like that. If it weren't for him , I would have had a wonderful day with Usui.

*She lies down on her bed , trying to figure out what Tora meant and drifts off to sleep. *

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<p>

So how was this chapter ? Please do leave some reviews.

Unfortunately I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a while as I have my exams coming up

But anyways I'll try my best to upload them .


End file.
